


Roll Initiative

by missingnolovefic



Series: Anniversary Celebration Prompts [8]
Category: Vigilante 2890 (Comics)
Genre: DnD Shenanigans, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, futuristic DnD, or well... technically Xth Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Mash has convinced the Coyote crew to sit down and finally try his favorite hobby: Dungeons & Dragons X Edition.





	Roll Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> And the last of the Anniversary Prompts! For real this time lol. Kael asked me to write the characters from his comic, Vigilante 2890, playing a game of DnD XE. You can find him [here](https://twitter.com/KaelMcDonaldArt) on Twitter!

“The king thanks you for your effort and offers you many riches as a reward,” Mash intoned solemnly, manipulating the display so the man in the leather jacket bowed and three briefcases appeared next to him.

“I tell him ‘it was no trouble, of course, for an adventurer as mighty as I.’” Laer preened as he spoke. Jury cleared her throat and shot him a pointed look. Laer rolled his eyes, but added, “‘-and my companions, of course. Still, three briefcases is a measly reward for getting rid of that big lizard.’”

“Dragon,” Haren corrected absently, checking something on his tablet. “A necromantic dragon, to be specific.”

Laer waved him off. “Dragon, schmagon. We still beat it, so give us the good stuff, old man!”

“Roll persuasion,” Mash ruled. Laer flicked the solid light die and it came to a stop next to the king figure. A white 11+8=19 appeared in glowing text above the table. “You convince the king. ‘Certainly, Sir Bard! You may each pick one item from the armoury as well.’”

“Are there any enchanted heavy weapons?” Carrie asked eagerly.

“You nearly one-shotted the dragon yourself,” Sindy pointed out. “What do you need a special weapon for?”

Carrie stuck out her tongue. “You’re just mad _you_ didn’t pick a burst paladin.”

“Can I grab something extra?” Jun asked, chin propped up on his hand.

“Make a slight of hand check.” Mash pushed his glasses back up and grimaced as Jun rolled a 27. “You manage to grab a gem-encrusted dagger without anyone noticing.”

Haren finished typing on his tablet. “With the briefcases, that means we each get 345 gold and 50 platinum.”

“Sweet,” Jury cheered. “We should go back to the market next, buy new equipment.”

“Alright,” Mash said, looking around. “Anyone still want to do something here, or?”

“Yeah,” Arsinoe announced. “I take my morningstar and smash the king’s face in.”

Everyone stared at her in shock.

“B-but- he just rewarded you for slaying that dragon!” Mash sputtered, his glasses sliding down his nose. “He- he’s the _king_ , you can’t just-”

“He’s King of No One,” Arsinoe declared, her wild grin at odds with her grave tone. “ _I_ am a breaker of armies, slayer of dragons.”

Silence met that statement. Then Jun shrugged.

“She’s right, you know.”

“I cast firewall from this guard to that one,” Anina decided, pointing at the figures in the background. At Mash’s disbelieving stare, she frowned at him. “What? It’s the optimal choice at our level. We need to cut off the guards from reaching us.”

Haren nodded, chewing on his cigar. “Smart move,” he praised, tone approving.

“ _Fine._ ” Mash dropped his head into his hands. All his prep notes, ruined in one fell swoop. “Everyone roll initiative.” Numbers appeared above their characters, an arrow of solid light indicated who’s turn it was. “Carrie, you go first.”

Carrie tapped the table thoughtfully. “Can I go loot the treasury?”

“Aren’t you a _paladin_?” Jury asked.

“Chaotic lawful, baby,” Carrie returned smugly.

Mash stared at her for a long moment before his shoulders slumped. “Sure, I guess. Why the fuck not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone <3 it was a blast to celebrate 1 Year with all of you!


End file.
